kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyrant
The Tyrant is a gargantuan humanoid robot developed by ErrorLandia using XTonian technology. Its armor and armament count makes lesser vehicles seem laughable in comparison. It comes packing flak cannons on its shoulders, laser eyes, snub nose cannons on its knees, and tungsten-weighted feet for crushing things with. Description XTonia has an entire arsenal of crazy, over-the-top and unnecessarily complicated units. Inspired by their excessiveness, they decided to create a giant robot that was overcompensation in its truest form. Seeing as they were allies on the same side of the war, it seemed like a good gift to give for an introduction, but the construct had been mysteriously destroyed overnight before it could be sent off, likely by WolvesLandian (or possibly FoxLandian) spies. What they didn’t lose was its blueprints, so one day, they came into contact with the Kingdom of XTonia to rebuild and revise it for use in conflict, as well as grant patenting for the continued production of Tyrants. When it is not in combat mode, it has a golden crown and red regal cape that hides most of its weapons. When it enters combat, it tosses its cape aside but the crown remains. This is because of the Tyrant being named after a corrupt and/or greedy ruler, and it is meant to deliever the “king’s judgement” upon their enemies. Usage Bristling with weapons, the Tyrant rules over its fellow stolen tech units with an iron fist, being more durable than the Decimator Tripod. Sure, it looks ridiculous, but that’s to be expected when it was inspired by the XTonians in the first place. The flak cannons mounted on its shoulders are reliable in taking down aircraft and making the immediate area around them a no-fly zone for clumps of jets. The explosions caused by their flak cannons deal splash damage, allowing it to take down squadrons of aircraft in record time. They’re not the most accurate, however, and so often don’t deal much damage. A big weakness of the robot is its vulnerability to Commandos. They can plant explosives on their legs before they have a chance to react. This is why it is imperative that you send it along with IFVs. Its signature ability, King’s Greed, allows the player to use the Tyrant to attack Harvesters and Refineries in order to gain credits for their use. It allows for clutch comebacks if you are low on resources and most of your base is destroyed. Quotes The robot voices are meant to sound greedy and cynical, especially with a passion for gold, gaining territory, palaces, girls, and especially their guns. Created * They call me the Tyrant! Selected * Don’t believe in what they say; I’m the good guy. * Build me a palace! No, three! * The ruler and his throne. * I dominate this land.. erm... We do! * My favorite color is gold! Ordered to move * Follow me! * This land is ripe for the taking! * Just don’t touch my cannons... * Will there be girls to witness me? * I claim this land in the name of me! Ordered to attack * Gold and glory await me! * I can keep the rest, right? * Never thought you'd ask! * I cannot be trampled by peasants! Ordered to attack aircraft * I see them! * I hate bombers! * Flak ’em down! * Never lacking in flak! In combat * Your insolence WILL BE PUNISHED! * Need to impress the girls! * Their riches are all mine! * What? But those are my gold bars! Retreating * Very well... * We’ll come back later, right? Category:Walkers Category:Robots Category:Stolen Tech